Gallagher goes to Blackthorne
by Uknowiloveu
Summary: The Gallagher girls are going to Blackthorne and things get interesting, gossip, slumber partys, songs and a little innocent game of truth and dare! Which may turn a bit ugly! Some fights! What's this about a mission! And a phone call to Mr Solomon about some Mississippi Mud Pies! Cammie declares war on Zach! Lots of Zammie, Jiz Brant and Mick. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction please be nice! :) **

Cammie's POV

'Girls, I have an important announcement to make,' My Mom stood at the podium looking down at all twenty-one of us. 'As you may remember last semester fifteen boys from the Blackthorne institute visited Gallagher Academy, now the trustees' from both Gallagher and Blackthorne both agree that you should spend this semester at Blackthorne.' It took 4 seconds for the announcement to sink in but when it did the hall broke out with shrieks and squeals. But I just looked at my three best friends who looked at me and smirked. My mom called for silence and said we had one hour to pack then we would leave. I groaned, great Macey's going to pack the most ridiculous clothes, oh well least I get to see Zach, but what am I gonna do about Zach.

We were sitting back in our dorm well me and Liz sitting Macey and Bex were packing. Seriously think they can get in the Guinness book of records for packing suitcases for four girls; I mean it they were done in 10 minutes flat. Bex was really excited, she had a major crush on Grant one of the boys who came last semester, and she couldn't stop talking. But then she turned to me, 'Cam what's going on between you and Zach, I mean he kissed you, are you gonna act like it never happened or are you gonna like' she mimed grabbing someone by the collar and then mimed snoging them, hard. 'No! God Bex that's disgusting' I slapped her hand, 'But I have honestly no idea what to do.' I looked at Macey our resident boy expert with puppy dog eyes. 'Well,' Macey said with a mischievous glint in her eye, 'We could always make them jealous? Up for it?'

'Well seeing as though the boys didn't even contact us during the holidays….. I'M IN' exclaimed Bex.

'I'm in!' said Liz. They all turned to look at me, eyes wide and pleading. 'Fine I give up we are officially gonna make the boys jealous! Wait a minute weren't we going to have a slumber party tonight? We have to have it you know I love party's!'

'Fine,' said Macey, 'We'll have it at Blackthorne!'

We rushed downstairs and waited for my mum after two minutes though mom and Mr Solomon came and stood in front us. 'Girls I want you all to remember that you are representing this school and I want you all on your best behaviour, oh and while you're at it, please kick some Blackthorne ass!' My mom said with a wink. 'One other thing Mr Solomon will be accompanying you and he is a Blackthorne graduate,' everyone except Bex, Macey, Liz and I was surprised and turned to look at Mr Solomon who just smirked ( OMG! Is it just me or do all guys have seriously annoying smirk arrghhh!). There were outbursts of 'What!' and 'Why didn't you tell us?' until my mother called for silence. We all said our goodbye's and set off to the helicopter waiting for us. ' Now,' said Bex smiling, 'let's plan our entrance!' We all nodded and sat in the helicopter planning our entrance. This is going to be one amazing semester I thought to myself.

**I will try to add more chapter eg: the end of this week the latest 5th November 2012!**

**Uknowiloveu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

Zach's POV

It's the first day of semester, great, now I won't be able to keep an eye on Cammie. Yeah, you heard that right, was spying on Cammie while she was in Nebraska with her grandparents. Last semester I kind of forced Jonas to hack into the CIA Database to find everything about Cammie's relatives and during break I might have might have, maybe checked up on Cammie, but it's not my fault seriously, it's just she's so irresistible I can't stop thinking about her and her eyes and when they change colour n different lights, the warmth of her skin and then the taste of her lips, yeah I only kissed her once, but man she tastes amazing.

Just then Grant burst in disturbing my track of thought 'Hey dude!' he said 'How was your holiday? Mine sucked!' He jumped onto his bed.

'Same old man, why did yours suck?' I asked genuinely not interested.

'I couldn't pay attention to anything man! I just couldn't stop thinking about my British Bombshell,' he replied dreamily. I threw a pillow at him which hit him on the back of his head.

'Snap out of it man, you're drooling!' I pointed out to him, 'Remember what Nick said 'don't let them get to your head or you done for and will spend the rest of your life wrapped around their finger'' Even though I wasn't following this advice.

'Yeah well Nick didn't go to Gallagher did he otherwise he'd be eating his words, I swear I bet they learnt how to hypnotise poor innocent guys like us in the Culture and Assimilation class of theirs!' He exclaimed hitting his head against his pillow, 'and I bet you were thinking about your Cammie as well weren't you?' I threw another pillow at him.

'Shut up, Grant!'

The door opened and Nick walked in, Nick only started last year so he didn't come to Gallagher with us because he was too busy catching up with the lower years, he is kind of like our own Macey but the other way round he is our girl expert. 'Hey, what's up with all the shouting?' Nick asked, 'I can hear you all the way down the corridor!'

'Well,' said Grant smirking, 'Zachary here was denying his love for Cammie!' Ooooh he's gonna pay for that.

'No I wasn't!' I said a bit too loud, throwing yet another pillow at Grant.

'Wait a minute, so you're saying you do like Cammie! Ha! Result! I bet Bex will love that snippet of information!' Grant smiled gleefully.

Jonas walked in, 'You guys, come on we have to go to the welcome back dinner!' We walked out of our dorm and quickly ran to the hall. It was already filled, I guess we were late. We sat down at our table and waited for Dr. Steve to give his 'excellent' speech but I didn't come instead sirens and the words CODE BLACK CODE BLACK filled to air and all chaos erupted figures dressed in black dropped down from the walls and started knocking everyone out apart from the teachers who stood on the platform shaking their had in disbelief, someone tackled me from behind and slapped a napotine and my forehead before I blacked out I swear I heard someone say 'Hey Blackthorne Boy!' then everything went black.

**I was going to be mean and stop there but I had write more!**

Still Zach's POV

My head was killing and my eyelids felt like 100 tonnes but I finally managed to open my eyes. I looked around me and saw that everyone was still getting up. I looked at the platform and saw the people who attacked us, they were girls to be more precise they were Gallagher girls and they were laughing and the teacher were laughing too and Mr Solomon was there and he was laughing as well, that traitor! I automatically looked for

Cammie but she wasn't there but then who knocked me out and called me Blackthorne boy!

By now everyone had woken up and was staring at the laughing group on the stage. Dr. Steve walked up to the podium and started to speak, 'As you remember that semester 15 boys went to visit the excellent Gallagher academy for young women. Now this semester we are having another exchange, ladies please introduce yourselves..'

'Wait a minute,' Bex walked up to the podium, 'I know you're all pretty mad at us, I mean you got your asses whipped by twenty-one girls…' she trailed off looking at our confused faces there were only twenty girls on the stage not twenty-one, 'twenty-one girls v one hundred boys that's _very very _disappointing BUT you can redeem yourselves if you can find the twenty-first girl who is somewhere in this hall, oh and she's very very good at blending in, people even call her the chameleon you have one minute!' Bex smiled she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Chameleon that's Cammie, I knew I wasn't hallucinating but Bex was right she's very good. I looked around the room, thirty seconds were already up, I scanned the room looking at every hiding place, every shadow then I heard it 'You have fifteen second left boys, fifteen seconds to find me!' My head turned towards Cammie's voice and so did everyone else's but in the corner of my eye I saw Bex smiling, I don't know why but then Cammie voice came behind 'You're time's up boys, do you give up? Well you don't have any choice!' Then she stepped out of the shadows with a grin on her face and walked up to Mr Solomon gave a high-five and hugged him, All the boys were shocked, no one hugs Mr Solomon but then he hugged her back. She deliberately whispered loud enough for everyone to hear 'Joe, I thought you said they were good!'

Then Mr Solomon said 'They are, but you girls are better!' He smiled then turned to the other girls and told them to introduce themselves.

After Bex introduced herself Cammie walked up to the podium she looked down at us all and I couldn't stop looking at her lips, snap out of it Zach, 'Hello,' she smiled, 'My name is Cameron Morgan, but please call me Cammie, I am on the CoveOps track and my codename as you know is Chameleon.' She smirked, wait a minute that's my smirk, I noticed several boys checking her out, I glared at them. 'Oh and one other thing, these girls,' she pointed behind her to the other twenty girls, 'are like my sisters, hell they are my sisters and if anyone hurts them at all I will make your life a living hell and that won't be hard seeing how easily we knocked you out!' Several boys gulped, I smirked and Cammie glared. Then Bex walked up to the podium even though she had already introduced herself and 'I'm pretty sure some of you worked out the loophole in what Cammie just said so if any of you hurt Cammie in any way!' I'm pretty sure she was looking at me when she said that, 'Liz, Macey and I will kill you and I am pretty sure if you ask him, Grant will tell you what it's like to be on the wrong end of my chokehold!' She smiled and everyone turned to look at Grant who was just staring at Bex, drooling. The girls all sat down and started talking between themselves, talking purposely loud about how they tackled the boys but I just stared at my Gallagher girl and then said to the guys, 'We need to bug their room!'


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Bex actually said that and she was looking pointedly at Zach! Oh well, he did look scared! Oh and his face when we set off the CODE BLACK, priceless! We walked off the platform and sat at the tables, right at the front of the hall, and because all the boys were still staring at us and there was a really awkward silence we started talking about how we totally owned the boys. It worked! The boys flinched at the memory of such an embarrassment, shook their heads, like they were imagining things and went back to eating, but they also kept listening.

I felt someone's gaze on me but I already knew who it was, Zach. But when I turned to smirk at him he had already turned to his friends and was saying, 'We need to bug their room!' I saw the other boys nod. Yes! Our plan was falling into place; I turned to Bex and said to her, 'I bet there are spiders in our room!' **Which obviously means they are gonna bug our room!** Her eyes widened in fake fear and then she told Macey and Liz.

Then Macey had to go and say purposely loud, 'I wonder if someone will show us to our room 'cos I have no idea where room 213 is!' Every boy within a 10 meter radius turned to look at us, including **you guessed it! **Zach, Grant, Jonas and the guy sitting with them (Macey admitted looked hot! I know Macey thinks someone's hot! Argh!) and immediately at least 10 boys surrounded our table but to my disappointment, Zach (and his "group") stayed sitting down but started glaring in our direction.

A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair introduced himself to Macey as Peter and sat next to her, a guy with grey eyes and brown hair came and sat next to Bex and said his name was Sam. A boy gingery brown hair and hazel eyes sat next to Liz, his name was Luke. A boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes sat next to me, great!

'Hey, my name's Harry,' He said. He seemed nice enough so I turned on what Macey called "My Charm".

'Hey,' I replied, I could see Zach glaring, but there was something else, he looked hurt, OMG what I have I done!

'So, shall I show you where your dorm is?' Harry said, I just realised that the hall was starting to empty, it was already 7:00pm; I was too busy trying think how I could say sorry to Zach.

'Yeah one minute,' I said taking a piece of evopopaper out of my pocket and quickly writing on it. As I walked out of the hall with Harry I _accidently_ bumped into Zach slipping the evopopaper into his pocket. I just hope he finds it soon.

**and that people is a wrap! next chapter is the slumber party! when they do some karaoke, and some boys might join them **

**plz revew and give me ideas **

**ps i don't even think i spelt evapopaper right**

**Uknowiloveu**


	4. Chapter 4

**i** **soooooooo sorry i haven't updated fo like ages so i made this chappe extra long (with a bit of cheating)  
**

Zach's POV

Harry? Harry?! Why did he have sit next to my Cammie? My Cammie? Great! Now he is gonna add her to the list of the girls he used. He is a player! Why can't Cammie see that sly smile that flashes on his goddamn ugly face! Harry is an ok fighter but his speciality is acting to be nice and caring and then break another heart! I can't let this happen to Cammie! Nothing will happen to Cammie, and if have to stick to her like glue then so be it. After I had told the guys about bugging the girl's room, Macey practically shouted out the room number. Thank you Macey McHenry! Grant got up and went to go bug the girl's room but not before he saw Sam hitting on Bex. Poor guy, he's mad about her but something shifted in his expression. He looked happy…wait he looked happy! Oh I get it he's happy because he is gonna find out what the girls are up to and he can probably beat up Sam tomorrow n P&E while getting extra credit.

We walked out of hall and I tried to find Cammie but she was nowhere to be seen. Probably somewhere with Harry, I better go look for her. But then someone knocked into me, it was Cammie but then she walked off. She didn't even look at me! She didn't even look at me! Now I have to find out what's going on.

Cammie's POV

Wow! Our room is amazing, it has a massive walk-in wardrobe, 4 poster beds and an en-suite and a joining room that had 46" plasma TV, mini-fridge, a cream coloured sofa and two bean bags; blue and purple. It even had a massive window with a wndow seat!

'OMG! This is amazing!' Macey exclaimed,

'I know right!' said Liz,

'You guys aren't you forgetting something!' I said which meant search for the bugs.

'Oh yeah bagsie this bed!' sad Bex said and jumped on to the nearest bed, while me, Macey and Liz searched the room for bugs!

We only found 10 audio devices and no cameras (thank god! Otherwise we would kill the boys!) We put all the bugs on my bed which was next to the window. I took half and destroyed them and put the rest back where they were before. 20 minutes later we had unpacked and got everything ready for our slumber party!

Zach's POV

When I got to my room the guys were already there Grant had successfully bugged the girls room although some of the bugs were not working (Grant probably forgot to turn them on. The guys must have seen my face because they gave me some room. I can't believe Cammie totally ignored me! I put my hands in my pockets and felt something in them, I pulled it out. It was some evapopaper, it said:

_**You're getting sloppy Blackthorne Boy! Next time I won't be so **_

_**easy on you**_

_**-C**_

I couldn't help it I smiled, a genuine smile. She wasn't ignoring me and she said I was getting sloppy! I am not getting sloppy! Am I? I walked over to the guys, who were listening to the girls; apparently they are having a slumber party, interesting!

Cammie's POV

'Right!' said Macey,' let's get this partaaay started! Okay guys let's start with karaoke, Liz you're up first!'

We sat on the bed while Liz got out her iPod and put on the speaker dock and started singing My Wicked Heart by Diana Vickers. Liz has the sweetest voice ever so she really surprised us when she picked this out.

**Hush, hush, secret**  
**Your secret's safe with me**  
**Hush, hush, keep it**  
**Under lock and key**

**I'll lead, you follow**

**'Cause I'll shiver**  
**When you brush my lips**  
**Stand, deliver**  
**You were made for this**

**I know I should go**

**Oh, my wicked heart**  
**Beats out of time for you**  
**God knows I see stars**  
**It's meant to feel this good**

**Whoops, 'cause I've got that feeling**  
**Oh my, here I come again**  
**Whoops, coming in for keeping**  
**Oh my, here I come, get ready**

**Big gun, small drum**  
**The beating of my chest**  
**Slow touch, fast tongue**  
**I seem a gem so wet**

**And your skin beats**

**Oh, my wicked heart**  
**Beats out of time for you**  
**God knows I see stars**  
**It's meant to feel this good**

**Whoops, 'cause I've got that feeling**  
**Oh my, here I come again**  
**Whoops, coming in for keeping**  
**Oh my, here I come, get ready**

**Look at you with me, honey bee**  
**Whoopsy daisy**  
**Look at you with me, honey bee**  
**Whoopsy daisy**

**Oh, my wicked heart**  
**Beats out of time for you**  
**God knows I see stars**  
**It's meant to feel this good**

**Whoops, 'cause I've got that feeling**  
**Oh my, here I come again**  
**Whoops, coming in for keeping**  
**Oh my, here I come, get ready**

**Oh, my wicked heart**  
**Beats out of time for you**  
**God knows I see stars**  
**It's meant to feel this good**

**Whoops, 'cause I've got that feeling**  
**Oh my, here I come again**  
**Whoops, coming in for keeping**  
**Oh my, here I come, get ready**

OMG! My little Lizzie is an amazing singer! I didn't know she had it in her!

'Lizzie! I didn't know you had a dark side!' I told her and obviously Liz being Liz blushed, madly!

'It's always the quiet ones!' sad Macey smiling madly. Bex was still shocked with her mouth hanging open. Now it was Macey's turn although we all know her favourite song, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne.

**You say that I'm messing with your head **

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend **

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**

**You're on your knees **

**Begging please **

**Stay with me **

**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? **

**All I want is to mess around **

**And I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me **

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now **

**Whoa, what the hell?**  
**What What What What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates? **

**You never call or listen to me anyway **

**I rather rage than sit around and wait all day **

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**  
**You're on your knees **

**Begging please **

**Stay with me **

**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**  
**All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell?**

**All I want is to mess around **

**And I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby **

**All my life I've been good but now **

**Whoa, what the hell?**  
**You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, **

**I like messing in your bed Yeah, **

**I am messing with your head **

**When I'm messing with you in bed**  
**All my life I've been good but now **

**I'm thinking, what the hell? **

**All I want is to mess around **

**And I don't really care about**  
**All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? **

**All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about**  
**If you love me, if you hate me **

**You can't save me, baby, baby **

**All my life I've been good but now **

**Whoa, what the hell?**

Macey's all time favourite song and she loves it and because Bex was the judge no way was she gonna sing so now it was my turn. I jumped off my bed walked over to the iPod, choose my song and sang my heart out,

_**I've been thinking 'bout all the things I'm searching for**_

_**Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout all the times I've lost my head**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said**_

_**I won't think about all the things that could go**_** wrong**

_**Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on**_

_**Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long**_

_**I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone**_

_**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**So you bring the love, so forget all the madness**_

_**I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings**_

_**So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**So you bring the love, so forget all the madness**_

_**I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings**_

_**So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had**_

_**All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done**_

_**I'ma looking back, when I've only just begun**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge**_

_**Looking up and down, questions running through my head**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout how I'll know which way to turn**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout lessons that I'll never learn**_

_**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**So you bring the love, so forget all the madness**_

_**I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings**_

_**So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**So you bring the love, so forget all the madness**_

_**I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings**_

_**So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you**_

_**You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you**_

_**You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you**_

_**You, you, you, you, you, you, you**_

_**And maybe we were built to break**_

_**And this lasts a little more than we can take**_

_**Maybe we were built to last**_

_**And we're strong enough to break the past**_

_**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**So you bring the love, so forget all the madness**_

_**I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings**_

_**So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**So you bring the love, so forget all the madness**_

_**I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings**_

_**So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness**_

_**You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you**_

_**You, you, you (yeah, you bring the sadness)**_

_**You, you, you (you bring me joy)**_

_**You, you, you, you, you, you**_

Zach's POV

Wow my gallagher girl can sing! A bonus! Funny song choice though…. I have an idea.

Cammie's POV

I finished my song and looked at the girls who were looking at me mouths wide open.

5

4

3

2

1…

'OMG Cam I didn't know you could sing!' Bex exclaimed.

'Cam I didn't know you could sing so well!' Liz practically screamed.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, you are gonna explain that song choice now or else!' Macey demanded.

'What's wrong with Amelia Lily?' I asked Macey seriously confused. Instead of answering she pulled us all into the bathroom. Macey turned to look at me.

'Babe,' she said, 'I have nothing against Amelia, but there are no bugs in here… and the real question is Cammie song choice!' They all turned to look at me, accusation filled their expressions.

'WHAT!' I asked, 'I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about!'

'Well it seemed to me that you were singing about a certain smirking Blackthorne Boy,' Macey stated.

I looked at her in disbelief, 'You think was singing about ZACH!

'I never said anything about Zach, but yes and don't even think about denying it, Cameron!' Macey said her voice slightly rising.

'Ok, admit it,' I said defeated, instantly the girls jumped up and down in excitement and I carried on, 'But guys, it's the way he acts it just annoys me so much and his appearance just screams 'player', I can't stand it AND he kissed me last semester but didn't even bother contacting me even though….' I trailed off.

Bex walked up to me looking confused, 'though… what? She asked.

I took a deep breath, 'Zach was stalking me in Nebraska but the thing is he was there but he didn't even talk to me he just followed me everywhere went, he doesn't know that I knew he was there, ugh! I just hate boys right now!' I blurted out. I looked at the girls, they looked shocked and then Macey burst out laughing and in 10 seconds we were all rolling on the bathroom floor clutching our stomachs.

We composed our selves and remembered that the guys would be getting suspicious if their bugs couldn't hear us. So we came out of the bathroom and guess what we found sitting on our beds….BOYS! Zach, Jonas, Grant and the guy who Macey liked whose name was Nick (apparently) to be exact. Thank god the bathroom was soundproof (I have no idea why!).

'What are you doing in here?' Bex said glaring at them.

'Well,' said Zach sitting on MY bed, 'a little bird told us that you were having a slumber party so we thought we might gatecrash.'

Zach's POV

Saying Cammie looked annoyed would be the understatement of the century she looked like she was ready to kill.

She walked up to me, 'Get off my bed and out of our room!' she shouted.

'Jeez, Gallagher Girl chill we only came so we can see you, seeing as though you ignored us at dinner,' I said.

'Well, now you've seen us GO!' she shouted I think she was going to force me but then Macey (ANGEL) interrupted, 'Actually because the boys gave up their valuable time to come and see us we can't kick them out, the most we can do is play a little game.'

She had an evil glint in her eyes, I take it all back Macey is no angel she's a fricking devil in disguise. She pulled all the girls into the bathroom and locked the door from the inside and the door was soundproof!

Cammie's POV

Macey pulled us into the bathroom and locked the door from inside and tuned to look at us.

'I have an idea!' Macey squealed, 'we play Truth or Dare with the guys and then…'

I interrupted her, 'No way, Macey you know how I feel about playing Truth or Dare let alone playing with the boys!'

'Listen to my idea first, we are gonna get Zach to admit that he was stalking you and find out why the guys didn't contact you during the holidays,' Macey said.

'Fine!'

Zach's POV

The girls walked back in, Macey and Bex looked excited and Liz and Cammie looked weary.

'Right,' said Macey, 'we're playing a game… Truth or Dare!'

I smirked. This going to be interesting!

**aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! i feel so mean but i have to go sleep!**

**anyways next chappie TRUTH OR DARE and i will love those amazing people who give me some ideas for truths and dares**

**and remember**

**Uknowiloveu**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Omg! I just realised I haven't written a disclaimer. Forgive me! Please! But you will forgive me, won't you! Because **

**Uknowiloveu and you're sooo nice like that! Aren't you!**

**Disclaimer: all right go to the amazing Ally Carter!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Great Zach just smirked it's so bloody annoying! Argh! I am turning into Bex! Today I am saying "bloody", tomorrow I'll be punching everyone and anyone who annoys me! We all sat in a circle and somehow I managed to be wedged between Nick and ZACH! 'I'm first,' screamed Bex, she turned to Nick, smirk playing on her lips, 'So, seeing as Nicky here doesn't know us so I introduce us, my name is Bex, she's Macey, that's Liz and,' she pointed to me, 'is Cammie, oh and one other thing, don't flirt with Macey,' Nick raised his eyebrows, 'wait, scratch that, all of you, I am warning you now if you try to flirt with anyone us you WILL regret it, understood?'

The boys gulped and actually looked scared but didn't answer Bex, great a night filled with flirting.

Bex carried on, 'So Nick, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth,' He answered, clever boy, Bex's dares are horrible, trust me, I know.

'Ok then, who do you think is the best looking person from our school?' Bex asked.

'The Headmistress.' Nick said without missing a beat. What. The. Hell! I jumped up at moved to I was sitting as far away from Nick as possible, shaking my head with a disgusted look on my face. The girls looked at me and burst out laughing, Zach, Grant and Jonas looked like they were going to die from holding back laughter. Nick looked confused.

'Nick,' said Macey, who had stopped laughing, temporarily, 'The headmistress' last name is Morgan and Cammie here has the same last name, so what does that make her?'

Nick still looked confused so I cleared it up for him, 'Nick I am the headmistress' daughter, the woman you think is the prettiest person from my school is my MOM!'

Nick stared at me, and then burst out laughing with everyone else. Me, I was just waiting for them to calm down. When they had calmed down, this took 5 minutes and 35 seconds. I rolled my eyes and said, 'Seriously guys, my foot size is more mature than you! Nick your turn,'

'Okay, lemme see, Lizzie,' Nick said, Liz gulped, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth,' Liz replied, aww Liz never does dares.

'Liz, do you or do you not like Jonas?' Nick smirked, Liz and Jonas, well they blushed, tomato red!

Liz mumbled something, but Nick said, 'Not loud enough!'

'I like Jonas!' Liz said blushing, and do you want to know what Jonas did, he kissed her on the cheek and said, 'I like you too, Liz.'

'Awwwww! Nerd love!' Macey, Bex and I said at the same time.

'My turn,' said Liz, she turned to Macey, 'Truth or Dare, Macey?'

Macey was currently being ht on by Nick, mouthed a Thank you to Liz and said,

'Dare, obviously,'

'Sing you're the song you sing with Cammie to Nick and Cammie sing to Zach,' Liz said.

'Wait, it's not my turn!' I said, no way am I going sing.

'But it's a double dare,' Liz replied, while I got the McHenry Glare.

'Fine!' I got up and stood on my bed while Macey put the song on then jumped on to her bed, and do you know what Zach did, he winked at me and SMIRKED! I might just change that song a bit

* * *

(Cammie-_italics _Macey – underlined both-**bold. **Changed bit- CAPITALS)

Zach's POV

The girls started singing and my Gallagher Girl swayed he hips and they both stated dancing and singing.

**La La la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La….**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La….**

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

_Get your hands off my hips, TAKE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR LIPS,_

_Stop your staring at my__**—**_** Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La….**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La….**

**What about "no" don't you get**

**So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

_One_

Get your hands off my—

_Two._

Or I'll punch you in the—

_Three._

Stop your staring at my**— Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La….**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, La, La…. **

Woah, Gallagher Girl was singing about me! She even changed a bit of the lyrics for me, oh I am touched. But are there guys always hitting on her, I mean she went out with that civilian , Jimmy, and I have kissed her, but were not exactly official, which I am hoping will change very soon, but Harry was hitting on her.

Everyone was clapping while Macey and Cammie took their places in the circle and Macey turned to Grant, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you to sing a song of our,' she said, pointing to the girls, 'choice out in the corridor!' She pulled the girls into the corner of the room and we heard them whispering after 2 minutes and 46 seconds they came back, Grant looked scared.

'Grant, you have to sing California Girls by Katy Perry!'

Everyone one burst out laughing when we saw Grant's reaction, his face went so pale and then he screamed, 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo! Please don't make me do this Macey!' He was literally on his knee begging, but Macey stood her ground and 1 minute later he was in the hall with Liz recording him on her camera

_**Greetings loved ones**_

_**Let's take a journey**_

_**I know a place**_

_**Where the grass is really greener**_

_**Warm, wet and wild**_

_**There must be something in the water**_

_**Sippin' gin and juice**_

_**Laying underneath the palm trees**_

_**The boys**_

_**Break their necks**_

_**Try'na to creep a little sneak peek**_

_**(at us)**_

_**You could travel the world**_

_**But nothing comes close**_

_**To the golden coast**_

_**Once you party with us**_

_**You'll be falling in love**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy Dukes**_

_**Bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin**_

_**So hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce**_

_**We got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**Sex on the beach**_

_**We don't mind sand in our stilettoes**_

_**We freak**_

_**In my jeep**_

_**Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo**_

_**You could travel the world**_

_**But nothing comes close**_

_**To the golden coast**_

_**Once you party with us**_

_**You'll be falling in love**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy Dukes**_

_**Bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin**_

_**So hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce**_

_**We got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**Tone, tan**_

_**Fit and ready**_

_**Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy**_

_**Wild wild west coast**_

_**These are the girls I love the most**_

_**I mean the ones**_

_**I mean like she's the one**_

_**Kiss her**_

_**Touch her**_

_**Squeeze her buns**_

_**The girl's a freak**_

_**She drive a jeep**_

_**In Laguna Beach**_

_**I'm okay**_

_**I won't play**_

_**I love the bay**_

_**Just like I love LA**_

_**Venice beach**_

_**And Palm Springs**_

_**Summertime is everything**_

_**Homeboys**_

_**Bangin' out**_

_**All that ass**_

_**Hangin' out**_

_**Bikinis, zucchinis**_

_**Martinis, no weenies**_

_**Just the King**_

_**And the Queeny**_

_**Katy my lady (yeah)**_

_**Lookie here baby (uh huh)**_

_**I'm all up on ya**_

_**Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy Dukes**_

_**Bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin**_

_**So hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**California girls**_

_**We're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce**_

_**We got it on lock**_

_**West coast represent**_

_**(West coast, west coast)**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh**_

_**(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)**_

_**California girls man**_

_**I really wish you all could be**_

_**California girls**_

_**(Californiaaa) **_

Because off all the noise the people whose rooms were on the corridor came out and started laughing at Grant, who quickly ran back inside after he finshed. Muttering cuss words under his breath and we heard Macey's name, a lot. We were all laughing our heads off and I distinctively heard Liz say she was going to post the video on Youtube

'Right,' said Grant, he turned to Bex, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare!' answered Bex without missing a beat, I don't think Bex has ever done a Truth and I know for a fact that Bex never turns down dares!

'Ok, I dare you to prank call Mr Solomon!' Grant dared, I saw a flash a fear on Bex's face but was replaced by determination, she turned to me.

'Cammie, give me Solomon's number,' I turned to my bags and fished out my phone before gave it to her I said, 'When he finds out it's you, promise me you won't tell him I gave you his number!' Bex rolled her eyes. I gave her my phone and she typed in the number into her own. She put on a heavy American accent and put it on loudspeaker

'Hello, who's speaking?' Joe asked.

'Hello, this is Caroline's Bakery; we are ringing to confirm your order,'

'What order?'

'Your order of 55 handmade chocolate chip muffins, 80 chocolate truffles and 20 orange and white chocolate chip cookies,'

'I didn't order anything!'

'What, you would like a deluxe chocolate cake as well?'

'No, I didn't say that!'

'And 3 Mississippi Mud Pies?'

'What, no!'

'Of course, your order will be delivered in an hour,'

'I didn't order anything!'

'Yes, you will get a discount for bulk ordering,'

'I don't want anything!'

'And the total cost will be £3000.'

'I don't have that sort of money on me,'

'Yes, you can pay in cash!'

'Cash! I don't want anything!'

'Thank you for shopping with Caroline's Bakery, Goodbye!'

Bex turned the phone and released the breath she was holding, looked at our faces that were holding back laughter and burst out laughing, again!

'You know, Joe actually hate Mississippi Mud Pies!' Cammie said, 'And I am the only the that knows! Sugar!'

'Ok, My turn Zachary, Truth or Dare?' Bex asked me.

I smirked, I saw Cammie roll her eyes at me, and said, 'Well Rebecca, I'll choose Truth!'

Bex glared at me but then grinned and I instantly regretted choosing Truth!

'Why did you stalk Cammie in at break?' Oh Shit!

Cammie's POV

Finally I can find out why Zach was stalking me! Yes! I grinned waiting for Zach's answer, but it didn't come. So I said, 'Zach, don't deny it I am not stupid I knew you were there the whole time, but I want to know WHY?' my voice slightly rising. But instead of answering Zach took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door.

Not again!

He turned to look at me but didn't answer so I said, 'WHY Zach? And don't even think about giving that "it's too much for your innocent little mind or you don't have to know or the less you know the better" crap! I want an answer, right now!' I stared him down and saw something shift in his expression, defeat.

And finally Zachary Goode opened his mouth to speak, 'I wanted to know whether or not you were cheating on me! Is that a good enough answer! Is it?'

'CHEATING ON YOU!' I screamed, outraged, 'You're the one who kissed me before you left and then didn't even contact me even though you stalked me all break! Just so you can see if I was cheating on you! Get it into your thick head of your Zachary Goode we are not even DATING! And so what if I was seeing someone! What do you care? You kissed me once and left and you have the nerve to THINK I would date some idiot from Nebraska! We are not even dating! What do you care?'

Zach looked at me with his piercing eyes, 'I do care! Of course I would! And I was hoping I could change the fact we weren't dating!'

Then he did something I would have never had expected, he kissed me passionately and when I didn't kiss him back he kissed me harder but what I did scared me more, I did nothing, all I could think was Cammie are you seriously gonna let him take advantage of you, are you gonna let him string you along until he finds someone better? No way!

So I pushed him off and slapped his surprised face and said, 'Seriously Zach are you seriously gonna think that how you treat me a kiss will make me forget it? A kiss! Get out Zach get the hell out of here!'

I unlocked the door pushed him 'Get the hell outta here Zachary Goode!'

Zach looked heart-broken but I did what told him and walked out of the door and went to his room. The guys and girls who were waiting us stood up confusion written over their faces. The girls ran over to me and the guys followed Zach out.

I ran on to my bed and before, my best friends could ask me anything told them to destroy all the bugs and not to interrupt me. Bex ran off to destroy the bugs and came back to sit on my bed with Macey and Liz. I told them the story from the beginning and they agreed that what I did was right and I needed time. We all lay down on our beds and turned the lights out but before I fell asleep I heard Macey say, 'Cam, I deffo doing, you hair and make up tomorrow.'

I only had one thought in my mind when I fell asleep; tomorrow is going to be one interesting day!

**This is my longest chappie…so far**

**I knmow some of you probably hate me now but I had to have some sort of drama **

**Don't worry Zammie lovers, because everything is gonna be alright!**

**But as Shakepeare says the course of true love never did run smooth!**

**Review and give me ideas about what to do next chappie not just saying how good or bad this story is!**

**Songs in this chapter is Take a hint (the song Cammie and Macey sing!) by the cast of Victorious! btw did you catch the changed lyrics it was TAKE THAT SMIK OFF YOUR LIPS!**

**And Katy Perry California Girls (Grant had to sing this)**

**Uknowiloveu**

**PS: sorry if got any spelling mistakes cos the R and the I on my keyboard are demented so I have to press really hard, not so good if you have to type fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry, so very very very sorry! I haven't updated in like ages! I couldn't sign in for a few days! So let me start again, Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! I am so happy we didn't die!**

**62 reviews! I don't deserve that! OMG! You guys are amazing! I love you! (not in that way!)**

**Shout-outs:**

**AlwaysLookinUp – Thanks for reviewing! I told you I was gonna give you a shout-out! Love our mini conversation! **

**Kiran! – I hope your reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa if I could own the Gallagher Girls for Christmas! But instead he left me coal! So no I don't own Gallagher Girls or Zach ( mentally sigh) but I do own this plot so beware!**

**Let's get this chapter STARTED!**

Zach's POV

It's my entire fault, my stupid fault! I can't believe I let the best thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers.

Cammie's POV

I was having such peaceful sleep that was until someone, cough Bex, cough, tried to wake me up. Keep the word tried in mind. When I want to I can stay in bed for as long as I want, it's in the Morgan blood. Sunday dinner usually consists of mom telling me stories on how Dad was in the mornings. It's funny because Bex who is, hands down the strongest out of us all can't get me out of bed but little innocent Liz can wake me up with 12 words and a guy's voice. So when Bex failed to wake me up, Liz leant down by my ear and with a guy's voice said, 'I wanted to know whether or not you were cheating on me!' Great! All that happened yesterday rushed back to me.

I jumped up and ran, past a smirking Liz and pissed-looking Bex, straight into the bathroom where Macey started work on me. I was surprised at what Macey had laid out for me, I was in for a surprise, I half-expected Macey to pick out slutty, revealing clothes, but no. She dressed me in USA flay skinny jeans (Macey said they "made my legs look longer"), a t-shirt that said "this girl fight's back" and on the back it said "so you better go get your armour", a JACK WILLS hoodie and some blue VANS. Macey straightened my hair and put it up in a simple ponytail and she positioned my side fringe so it framed me face. My make-up was also simple, light foundation, black kohl and mascara that made my eyes pop, some blusher on my cheeks and finally apple-flavoured lip-balm (my favourite). I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like me! Just a more defined, hotter version of me. While the others got ready, I sat on my bed finally thinking, properly about Zach.

I was more hurt than angry, because in a spy's life we have to be cautious, but we also have to learn to trust and if Zach didn't trust me, well I don't know. But what was really bugging me is that he said that he was hoping to change the fact that we weren't dating, then why didn't he!

I was angry because he kissed me, thinking it would make me stop being angry at him! He underestimated me! Well, we Gallagher girls welcome underestimation, because no-one expects a girl to fight back, Gallagher girls fight back, oh yes we do, we fight back harder.

So I made it my personal mission to show who was better and of course, my roommates, my best friends, the people I could trust the most were going to help me, every step of the way!

After the girls got ready, which took forty-five minutes, 27 seconds (we woke up early). I told the girls my mission and they agreed to help me. I told Bex that we should go against the boys in P&E, in pairs! ( Me and Bex alone are deadly but together we are indestructible), Macey told me that she was gonna kill Nick because his flirting last night and Liz was gonna destroy Jonas's laptop using a virus she just invented because he tried to steal her codes that got her successfully past the CIA firewalls.

'They are going to have no idea what hit them!' I exclaimed, after Bex told her prank ideas.

Macey put her hand on my arm and said, 'Don't ignore Zach but make sure you don't stare at him either, if things start to get awkward, we've got your back!' They all nodded.

I grinned, did I mention I love my friends!

When we got to the hall for breakfast, I realised that we were late. We opened the gigantic doors, and walked in ignoring the stares, I guess we looked hotter than I thought we did, I looked around for four empty spaces. Unfortunately, God hated me this morning and the only spare place was on Zach's table. We sat down, muttering hello. I could feel Zach's hard gaze on me daring me to look at him, but I knew if I did I wouldn't look away. I started to eat my amazingly tasting waffles (heaven) and Macey started to talk to me about something or other. But then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Harry.

'Oh hey, Harry,' I said.

'Hey Cammie, can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked, there was something in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable but then I saw Zach's reflection in a nearby glass, he looked really angry and I think the only thing stopping him from saying anything was Bex who was glaring at him, and if that glare was directed at me I would running in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

'Sure,' I said to Harry, I stood up to follow him out of the hall, Zach's glare piercing my back.

Zach's POV

Cammie was still angry at me. She didn't look at me, she didn't talk to me, and she walked off with Harry. I knew something bad was going to happen and as soon as Cammie had left the hall I stood to follow her. But soon I was in a choke hold that belonged to the one and only Bex Baxter.

'Cammie is big girl, Zach!' Bex whispered harshly in my ear, 'She can look after herself and she doesn't need you to look after her, not anymore!'

She released the deadly hold she had on my neck and sat back down but I knew that she kept looking at the doors waiting for Cammie's return.

2 minutes had past but still no Cammie, I was starting to get worried, I was going to get up but Macey kicked me from under the table. Hard. After 4 minutes, 13 seconds Cammie walked in. I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I looked at Cammie looking to see if she was okay. She was fine, she was more than fine, actually, she radiated confidence and she had a spring in step, by the time she reached the table I was bursting to ask her what had happened.

Cammie sat down grinning at Bex, Macey and Liz, still not looking at me in the eye, which hurt me more than you can imagine. I opened my mouth to ask her what had happened, but Liz beat me to the punch.

'Cammie, what happened?' Liz asked.

'Well,' said a grinning Cammie, 'I just got P&E extra credit and Harry got sent to the Hospital wing and detention, he should be back now in, five, four, three, two, one!'

We all turned to look at the door which had just opened to reveal Harry, but Harry didn't look too good, he had one black eye, a cut on his cheek and when he walked he had a big limp. We all turned to look at Cammie who was giving Harry a death glare which Harry returned with a whimper and scurried off to his table.

'You used the Wendelsky Manoeuvre on him!' Squealed Bex, then her eyes narrowed, 'what did he do?'

Cammie suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and said without looking up from her waffles, 'I'll tell you later.'

What Bex had said just sinked in, and I realised that Cammie wouldn't have done the Wendelsky Manoeuvre on anyone without a good enough reason. This made me wonder what Harry had said or done when he and Cammie went to "talk".

'What actually happened out there, Gallagher girl?' I asked. Cammie froze and slowly raised her head to look in my direction.

'You want to know what happened. What if it had nothing to do with you? What would do then?' Cammie then gave me a death glare gathered her things and stood up waited for her friend's and walked out of the hall with her friend flanking her.

Grant leant over the table, 'Dude, you're in it deep!'

Like I didn't already know that!

**Next chapter it's P&E!**

**I need some ideas for pranks; I don't care if they are totally random or gruesome! I won't judge you!**

**Now, this is going to be a shortish story, I only have a few more chapters until it's finished ! But I have ideas for a sequel and I have I ideas for a one-shot (it will go up tomorrow or the day after) and two other stories (one has spies, one is normal)**

**Review, please, I mean come on it's like 10 o'clock, on new years eve, please review because I am updating on such a special day (sorry if you don't live in England and are still waiting for the New Year or the New Year has already been! By the way Happy New Year!) **

**Uknowiloveu**

**PS this story is rated T for a reason! Meaning there will be swearing and the occasional mention of sex. So if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Sorry I didn't mean to be harsh I just wanted you guys to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! **

**I have two tests coming up and I am writing this when I am supposed be revising! So you better review to make this worthwhile!**

**I just had my hair cut! I used to have long hair; it went up to the small of my back, now it goes a few inches past my shoulders and it looks amazing! It looks so sophisticated! **

**Now some of you may know that I posted a one-shot called Beneath Your Beautiful, that one-shot was for you guys! So please read it and review it!**

**Please! **

**Now last chapter left a lot of unanswered questions. What did Harry do? What's going to happen in P&E? and how will Zach win Cammie back?**

**Dedicated to:**

**Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover- I will never forget you babe! Love our little conversation! My wonderful badass with a heart!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Howtobecrazy101- thanks for being the first reviewer for chapter 6! I have taken your prank ideas into account!**

**Zach-Goode' – I love unicorns too! Great prank idea! It would be so embarrassing!**

* * *

Oh please, Oh please, we beg, we pray,

Go throw your TV set away,

And in its place you can install,

A lovely bookshelf on the wall.

* * *

Roald Dahl

* * *

Protection and Enforcement

Or for short P&E

We got dressed into our black _short_ shorts and our white tank tops with the Gallagher crest on.

Bex and I stepped out of the changing rooms and our jaws _almost _hit the floor. The boys were topless! But Bex and I didn't even flinch. I mean, come on, we are trained to be prepared for surprises! Bex quickly ran back into the changing rooms and shouted a word of warning to the girls. You know about how the boys were _topless! _So when we gathered around Coach Fenton, much to the boy's disappointment, the girls didn't bat an eyelid.

Coach Fenton started to speak, 'Hello boys and girls,' he turned to look at us girls, 'My name is Coach Fenton,' but of course I already knew that! 'Last night when I was preparing this class, I was going to have you spar, girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. But during breakfast this morning I saw a perfectly executed Wendelsky manoeuvre performed by one of the Gallagher girls,' he winked at me while everyone made the connection, Bex looked at me, eyes wide, when she realized that Coach was talking about the incident this morning. I still hadn't told them what happened.

Coach continued, 'So I came to the conclusion that we will have a little competition, two boys vs. two girls, you 10 seconds to choose your two best fighters!'

The girls grouped and immediately looked at Bex and I, we all grinned, we had this in the bag. We turned around to face the boys, and Bex and I stepped up to the mat. Obviously the boys picked Grant and Zach. I looked anywhere but Zach's eyes and I couldn't help but notice that Zach had an 8 pack! His abs looked amazing. My eyes quickly ran over the rest of his torso and I memorized how hot his muscles looked. I felt a lot of peoples gazes on me and I looked around to find out that the boys were checking me out! The cheek!

Zach seemed to have realized that because when I took a sneak-peak at him he was giving all the boys death glares. Double cheek! I am not his property that only he can look at me because I definitely remember him staring at me when I came out of the changing rooms! Triple cheek! I have got to stop saying cheek!

The fight begun. Bex and I helped each other, quickly punching each others opponent when one of us had our guard was down. We jumped over each others body's planting kicks and punches on both Grant and Zach. The boys relied on strength more than technique. You see when we, kind of spied on the boys, you never know they could have been trying to steal the Gallagher alumni disk, we had to be cautious! Anyway Liz practically forced us to memorise the boys fighting techniques and weakness, just in case!

Bex and I were nimble and fast and we totally thrashed Grant and Zach, we finished the match by simultaneously kneeing them in the balls, then the stomach, and when they double-over we punched their noses, all we had to do then was to give them a gentle push and they were sprawled over the floor. We pinned them down for 10 seconds, rose from our positions and closed the mouths of the nearest boys saying in unison, 'Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies!'

I high-fived Tina and cheered with the rest of the girls!

Next lesson was COW, which was very boring seeing as though Gallagher had finished this topic two semesters ago! But someone *cough* Zach *cough* kept staring at me.

Before lunch we had a free period the boys somehow disappeared so the girls and I went to our dorm. I had a lot of explaining to do. I sat on my bed while the girls sat on their own.

I took a deep breath and looking down at my hands, I began it speak, 'When we left the hall, Harry kept on walking so I followed him, he stopped walking and turned to look at me, we were standing by bust of Blackthorne's founder. He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at me, I was getting a bit uncomfortable so I was going to ask him what he wanted, but when I opened my mouth, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, I didn't know what to do, I just froze, he pushed me up against the wall, and he whispered in my ear saying that he wanted to do this for a long time, he was about the kiss me when I unfroze, I was really angry I pushed him off my and I was looking for someone to try the Wendelsky manoeuvre on for a while, you know, so I did it on him and he was lying on the floor when I heard clapping, apparently Coach Fenton had seen the whole thing and was going to stop Harry but he was impressed and he gave me extra credit and he took Harry to the Hospital Wing giving him a detention muttering something about _girls, never believe it, impressive, the boys, _and_ done for!'_

I finished and looked up at the girls, Liz's face was tear-stained but she was smiling, Macey looked impressed and Bex looked like she was going to kill someone, probably Harry. I heard a small muffled sound coming from the wardrobe and noticed that the door was slightly open I now know where the boys disappeared to. The girls also noticed, but in mouthed to them to keep talking. A guilty look showed on Liz, and she said,

'I have something to confess, during P&E, Luke did the same thing to me saying it was payback for what Cammie did to Harry, before he could try anything I, erm, spilled my Skin Burner prototype, you know the one that burns one layer of skin, and you reapply it to burn the next and so on, anyway I spilled that on Luke and he ran away screaming, did I tell you guys that it's extremely painful? It's a great torture method.'

I was shocked; do these boys have no respect for girls? But then Macey started to speak, 'Peter did the same thing…. but I slapped him and kneed him in the stomach.' She exhaled and Bex started to speak through gritted teeth,

'Sam, erm, let just say he won't be able to walk for a few days and is so lucky that Mr. Solomon came when he did!' She gave us a sheepish smile. I pulled all my friend into a hug, while I muttered into Macey's ear about what to do about our current boy problem, you know the boy's who are currently in our wardrobe. We all pulled apart and a mischievous smile appeared on Macey's face. She pulled us all towards the wardrobe saying, 'Guess what guys, during vacation, I went to Victoria Secret, and I brought you all al least 10 pairs of underwear and bras each!' I stared at her, I didn't tell her to say this, oh dear, I have a feeling that what Macey just said is going to come back and bite us on the bottom. She opened the wardrobe (finally she did what I told her to) and out fell four very surprised and angry boys, looking up at us. Thank God we weren't wearing skirts! I stepped forward, 'Care to explain what you're doing in our room, I hope your not planting more bugs, because we will just destroy them again!'

Bex stepped next to me and said, 'Maybe they were trying to listen to us, because their bugs failed to.' By now the boys had stood up and looked very, very angry. They all spoke at once, 'Why didn't you tell me?' Zach was looking at me, I focused my gaze on the clothes in the open wardrobe, but I could tell, Grant was staring at Bex, Jonas at Liz and Nick was looking at Macey.

'Tell you what?' Macey said in her most innocent voice. But then Nick practically dragged Macey out of the room, as did Grant to Bex and Jonas took Liz's hand and led her out of the room. Zach and I remained, I could tell he was still looking at me, so I turned around flopped on to my bed and grabbed my IPod. 'Shut the door on your way out!' I said to Zach before putting my earphones in and blasting Coldplay, I closed my eyes concentrating on the words trying to block out Zach's intense gaze. But I guess they don't teach students to be patient because 10 second later, my earphones were ripped out of my ears and fuming red-faced Zach was standing over me. I know RED-FACED, he looked so funny that I burst out laughing. I kept on laughing for about 2 minutes before I regained my composure and his face was back to a normal colour. I swooned inside my head, oh god even though he had slight bags under his eyes he looked amazing. I wasn't really mad at him anymore and I had forgiven him ages ago, but he didn't know that? Did he? I sat up straight on my bed and waited for him to say something. The silence went on for 30 seconds, when I decided that it was way too awkward, 'what did you hear when you were in the wardrobe?' I asked, wondering whether or not he heard me explaining what happened, but judging by his face, I knew the answer before he even said it, Zach's eyes were filled with so many emotions when he asked, 'Why didn't you tell me, Gallagher Girl?' I raised my eyebrows; I thought we had cleared this at breakfast. I sighed, but before I could say anything, Zach was in front of me, on both his knees at eye level. 'Cammie, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!'

Wow, I thought to myself, Zachary Goode was on knees, asking, no, begging for forgiveness. I wasn't a heartless person so I nodded my head, Zach's lit up and he moved loser to me but I moved back and said, 'I forgive you Zach but can we not rush this, can we just be friends because I still don't trust you, Zach I don't even no who you are!' I saw a flash of hurt on Zach's face but he covered it with a smirk and said, 'Cameron Ann Morgan, I am going to do everything to make you mine, but for now I can handle being just friends, but **for now** isn't going to last long! Oh and I am going to find that Victoria secret underwear!' He stood up but before I could say anything,

Macey ran through the door, her hair was slightly out of place and her lipstick was smudge, I wonder what her and Nick were doing! 'Cammie,' Macey said, a bit out of breath, 'Mr. Solomon needs to see us, NOW!'

I ran out of the room after Macey, leaving a surprised Blackthorne Boy in my room!

* * *

**Sort of Cliffhanger!**

**Do you guys know much I love you guys, I love you loads, and if you read my one-shot and review it, I will love you more!**

**Bear in mind that it was written for you and instead of revising for my VERY IMPORTANT Spanish and maths tests, I am updating.**

**Anyways, guys in England it SNOWED! I am sooo happy!**

**Any of you British lot out there, do you watch Miranda? She is HILAIRIOUS!**

**OMG! I die laughing!**

**Please please please please review!**

**I wonder why Mr. Solomon wants to see Cammie and the girls? (it might have something to do with the sequel! Hint, hint!)**

**Review! Oh and if any of you read my A/N's put SEQUEL in your reviews!**

**Uknowiloveu**

**PS: sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**PPS: Currently reading Uncommon Criminals! it' amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, mi amigos!**

**I am not actually Spanish, it's just me and my Brazilian Friend, Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover, are trying out loads of other languages! Sorry I have been slightly MIA, but I am having a slight family crisis!**

**So last chapter, Macey and Cammie ran off to see Mr. Solomon what does he want?**

**109 REVIEWS! OMG!**

**ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO 2 PEOPLE!**

**BellaGoode: Girl, you have reviewed in every chapter since the beginning, I luv ya!**

**fredforevermyluv: I think you have reviewed in every chapter! And yes, OMG!**

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

I ran after Macey and we skidded to a stop in front Joe's temporary office and waited for Bex and Liz. 30 seconds later we heard a smash and an 'Oopsie Daises!' and Liz and Bex came around the corner. I knocked on the door and it opened it self, Okay, that was creepy, I looked at the girls and they just shrugged. So I stepped in with the girls following me.

The room looked empty apart from a desk and a black chair that was facing away from us. When we lined up in front of the desk the door suddenly slammed shut, we all jumped and shared a look, this is really creepy. Then the chair spun around to face us and Joe was sat on it, stroking a toy cat and he said, 'I have been expecting you,' in a really weird voice, then we all burst out laughing.

After we had all calmed down Joe said, 'I have always wanted to do that!'

He threw the toy cat into the corner of the room (talk about toy abuse!) and stood and walked around the back of his chair placing his hands either side, suddenly serious.

'Girls, I have mission for you.'

Oh My God! Yes! But I keep my emotions under control, just looking at my friend with a small smile on my face.

'Earlier last year Whitney Elizabeth Houston, American recording artist, actress, producer and model was found dead in her guest room at Beverly Hilton Hotel in Beverly Hills, California, Reports showed that she accidently drowned in the bathtub due to the effects of chronic cocaine use and heart disease.

But recent discovery concluded that five hours before she died Whitney accessed her email account and received two emails from her ex-producer and her ex-husband stating that they should meet up and she owed them at least $1 million. She replied with her hotel room number.

Now we have no evidence that her former husband or her former-producer entered the hotel because the whole day's camera footage was stolen after the cops had left the hotel. But the Californian County High School for the Exceptional at Performing Arts, are having a showcase and Darren Fields, Whitney's former producer and David Clark, her ex-husband are joining up and are hosting a showcase to find fresh new talent, and they will sign them a contract. That fresh new talent is going to be you four, but that is only if you accept. So girls do you accept your first mission?' Mr Solomon looked at each of us in turn,

'Girls, consider this because it is a high-risk mission and if you do succeed you will be famous, not just in the spy world but in the music industry and you will be known by the people in America and maybe some other countries, of course it won't stop you from taking part in missions when you join the CIA but it will help you, we could use your covers for _other_ missions,'

I looked at my friends already knowing my answer, Bex had a small smile on her face and Macey was practically beaming and Liz looked slightly unsure but i could tell from her eyes that she had made the same choice as us all.

So meeting each other's eyes we answered Joe's question together, our gaze never wavering, 'We accept.'

Joe smiled and for just a second when his eyes met mine, he looked proud.

'All of you are going to have to end your romantic relationships with the boys here and you have to cut off all ties, by two weeks' I could see sadness in my friends eyes and I am pretty sure there was a muffled sound from outside the door, Mr. Solomon heard it as well because I saw his eyes dart to the door, but he carried on.

'You can't tell anyone about this mission and when you do leave you are leaving because Macey has been enrolled into another school and because you are the best of friend and can't bear for her to leave, you have all decided to leave the spy world. No one apart from the director of the CIA, the headmistress, a few others and four Blackthorne Boys who are currently standing outside the door listening on our conversation.' Mr. Solomon pressed a bottom on his desk and the door flew open and four angry and surprised fell inside, didn't they just do that about an hour ago?

When they had got up and the somehow the door closed behind them and they lined up in front of the desk.

'Sir, please they can't go!'

'Let us go instead!'

'We are much more experienced!'

'They are just girls!'

I bet you know who said that! In less than a second, the Blackthorne Boys were pinned down with a Gallagher girl sitting on each boy, I looked down at Zach who was underneath me, and said, 'I think you're forgetting something, boys, we're not jst _girls, _we're _Gallagher Girls! _I hope you remember that otherwise you will find out how Bex became _Bex! _Are we clear?' I looked at each other boys, who didn't reply,

'I said, ARE WE CLEAR!' The girls and I slapped the boy that we were sitting on and the boys mumbled a small 'Yes.'

But that wasn't good enough for Bex, so when she yelled, 'I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!' It was loud enough for four Blackthorne Boys to cringe and say, 'YES!'

I stood up and left Zach on the floor, as did my friends. Mr. Solomon was silently laughing at the boy's expressions. But when Zach said, 'I still think we should go instead of them,' I am pretty sure no one was laughing let alone smiling. But Mr. Solomon started speaking before Bex could kill Zach.

'I am sorry boys, but I am pretty sure that you can't sing and seeing Grants video of California Girls, only proves that fact, and I am sure that Mike Fields isn't gay.'

'Wait a minute, who's Mike Fields?' I asked.

'Mike Fields is Darren Fields' son and your future boyfriend.'

'WHAT?'

I looked at the owner of voice. Zach. I should've known.

He carried on speaking, 'Cammie isn't going to date Marv-'

'His name is Mike!' I snapped, 'and I will date him if it helps our mission!'

'You're not the only one Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz will also have to date any of Mike's close friends. Is that Ok?'

Four Gallagher Girls answered 'Yes.' And four very angry Blackthorne Boys said 'NO!' I pressed my lips together, this is getting very frustrating!

Thankfully Mr. Solomon stepped in, 'Boys, this is not up for discussion, the girls have agreed and that that, but first we have to make a video of all you girls singing, then the best singer has to do a solo, so who is the best?'

Before I could say anything Macey, Liz and Bex all said, 'Cammie!'

What! I was about to protest when Macey put her hand into front of my mouth, 'Cammie, you are the best singer and we all know it, so you are going to have to do that solo whether you like it or not! Ok?' She moved her hand away and I nodded in defeat.

'Right,' said Mr. Solomon, 'Follow me.'

He walked out of the office and we followed behind, after few minutes of turning left and right we came upon a dead-end. But I wasn't. I put my hand on the wall and pushed my finger in the indent, the wall slid open revealing a recording studio with four mikes in a circle. I turned around to face Mr. Solomon eyebrows raised. 'Blackthorne has a recording studio?' I asked.

But all I got back was a shrug, so we all went in and even the boys didn't know about this part of Blackthorne.

'So,' said Mr. Solomon, video camera in hand, 'Do you have a song in mind?'

The girls and I stood in front of the mikes, while Bex plugged her Ipod in the the music systemy things and the music began to play.

[Bex]

_She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor  
Her image is distorted screaming is it worth it anymore?  
_

[Cammie]

_No-oh-oh  
_

[Macey]

_Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?  
Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?  
_

[Cammie]

_You're not the only one so let them criticize  
You're untouchable when you realize Oh-oh-oh_

[All]  
_Change, change your life, take it all  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
(become what you've always known)_

[Bex]

_This body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name  
Just another sower feeling, but nobody there to feel the pain  
_

[Cammie]

_No, no, no  
_

[Macey]

_They can rip you, bring you down, down to the sides  
But they will never get to the heart you hold inside  
_

[Cammie]

_Oh-oh  
You're not the only one so let them criticize  
You're untouchable when you realize  
Ooo-oh-oh_

[All]  
_Change, change your life, take it all  
(take it all)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
(gets through it all)  
Change, change your life, take it all  
(take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
(become what you've always known)  
Change, change your life, take it all  
Change your life and take it all  
Change, change your life, take it all  
Change your life and take it all_

[Liz]

_You have the right to show the world _

[All]

_Something never seen  
_

[Liz]

_We wanna hear you scream it out _

[All]

_you're not alone_

_Change, change your life, take it all  
(take it all)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
(gets through it all)  
Change, change your life, take it all  
(change your life and take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
_

[Cammie]

_become what you've always known. _

We were in our little world while we sung and we sung our hearts out. There was a small but enthusiastic applause from the boys, but not Zach, he was just staring, at me

It was time for my solo; I could feel everyone looking at me and thought, _Cammie, after this you may not be the Chameleon anymore._ I took my place in front the mike with the camera trained on me, my hips slightly swaying to the music.

_Dreams, they come__  
__Plans they change__  
__Yeah, we're gonna break__  
__Yeah, we're gonna break_

_Things we face__  
__Makes us who we are__  
__Baby, you're a star__  
__Shining in the dark _

_Let's go back to the summer,__  
__The summer where we dreamed in love__  
__Let's go back again__  
__Let's go back again__  
__Yeah, back again, my friend__  
__To the summer where_

_I'm holding a picture from seven years back__  
__I smile at the memory it's smiling right back at me__  
__And I see_

_brown hair and bright eyes, such a beautiful blue_

_A heart full of laughter with nothing to lose__  
__That's how I remember you _

_You were young__  
__You were free__  
__And you dared to believe you could be the girl__  
__Who could change the world__  
_

_Then your life took a turn and you fell and it hurt__  
__But you're still that girl__  
__And you're gonna change this world__  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl__  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl_

_Sometimes life don't go the way you planned__  
__We all have days when we just don't understand__  
__Searching for meaning__  
__It's not always easy__  
__But your story's not over, it's still being told__  
__Your sunrise is coming brighter than gold__  
__Let's go back again to the summer where_

_You were young__  
__You were free__  
__And you dared to believe you could be the girl__  
__Who could change the world__  
__Then your life took a turn and you fell and it hurt__  
__But you're still that girl__  
__And you're gonna change this world__  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl__  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl_

_What if the picture is bigger than you see__  
__And God has you right where he wants you to be?__  
__Just listen to you heart, He's telling you in every beat__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl_

_You were young__  
__You were free__  
__And you dared to believe you could be the girl__  
__Who could change the world__  
__Don't you know, don't you see__  
__All you need is to believe__  
__That you're still that girl__  
__And you're gonna change this world__  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl__  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl__I see it in your eyes__  
__I see it in your smile__  
__You're still that girl__  
__You're still that girl_

I finished, thinking about the meaning of the song and realizing how it's talking about my life. I looked at everyone. Their mouths were slightly open and they were silent. _I knew it, I have the worst voice in the world. _I was going to say something when they all started clapping, the girls all rushed towards me, going on about amazing I was. I am pretty sure that I sucked at that song but the look on all their faces stopped me from saying anything.

We have this mission in the bag.

* * *

We were back in our room, the girls and I, and we were discussing Girl Band names.

'Well Gallagher Girls has to be a last resort, because that would bring to much attention to our school,' I said.

'But Cammie, you secretly wish we could be called that because Zach calls you that!' Bex said. I glared at her.

'What about Hidden Vibes?' said Macey.

'It's cool!'

'What about CMBL or CBLM or something with our initials in?' said Liz.

'What about They don't know about us?'

'What about Girls Can't Catch? They are a girls group that was dropped ages ago in the UK,' asked Bex.

'Jealous of us?' suggested Macey.

'Maybe,'

* * *

**YES!**

**WHOOOHOO!**

**There is a poll on my profile, please vote or give me ideas for Band names!**

**I will update soon, there is about 2 more chapters before the sequel which is the mission!**

**Please review!**

**Please it would mean the world!**

**Uknowiloveu**

**PS: remember to review!**

**PPS: remember to vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour!**

**OMG! SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES! But it's not MY fault, blame it on the other authors on here who are amazing at writing! Oh and blame it on Sophie McKenzie and The Medusa Project because for the past two days, I have read FOUR of her books! And I had school, so I think that's a record! I still need to read the last two: Double Cross and Hit Squad but the school library hasn't got them! AND blame it on O2 Broadband, for having rubbish internet connection! You have no idea what it's like living without internet. PLUS my boiler hasn't been working so no hot water or heating, which is really bad because outside it's snowed about 40 centimetres! **

**Oh and for Comic Relief, me and two of my friends dressed up! I dressed up as a jail inmate (orange jumpsuit!) and the other two were robbers and were tied together and I also did a sponsored silence! We've already raised about £90! And for all my American dearies, Google said that £90 is about $135.69! And if I must say, my friend and I are pretty damn amazing at charity stuff, like when I was 9, me and one of the girls above and a few others made a small fun-fair, with games and stuff, we raised about £200 ($301.54).**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the favourites and the followers! Oh and the polls are still open!Omg! Has anyone seen Beautiful Creatures? I have, it's amazing!**

**No shout-outs because I can't pick out any of you because you are all amazing people!**

**Disclaimer: Zach Goode couldn't be my Valentine! Because Ally Carter owns him! And she owns the characters! Apart from the people who are from Blackthorne 'cuz I had to make them up. She even owns Nick! Because Nick is from Heist Society!**

**Did you notice I really like exclamation marks?! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUITE A BIT OF CHEESINESS!**

**IMPORTANT: Make sure you read all the lists in the story, even if you've read them before!**

**I think I should start writing now because I am sort of rambling! **

**So here goes Chapter 9!**

* * *

There are loads of ways to prepare for an important mission. My dad used to research his targets while eating Peanut M&Ms, and then he would spend quality time with my mum and me. Bex's parents try out new fighting techniques. Mr. Solomon goes over all his past missions learning from his mistakes, promising to himself he will never make them again.

Then there is the Gallagher way.

Which includes all of the above; we no longer go by our former schedules, we now have multiple CoveOps classes (twice a day!), extreme P&E sessions, which means waking up in the middle of the night to run three miles and then swim 50 lengths in the Blackthorne underground swimming pool, Blackthorne's version of Culture and Assimilation (which they copied off us)in which we had to learn how to be normal American teenagers, Macey was going to be pro at this, seeing as though she went to multiple schools before finding her place at Gallagher.

But most of all we had to practice our singing and dancing, Bex once complained that her throat was bleeding after a full days worth of singing and Liz was so exhausted one night that she went to bed without doing her homework!

No one else had the same schedules as us, not even the boys (much to their disappointment) but when we practice our singing and dancing the boys somehow managed to convince Mr. Solomon to let them watch us, (much to Macey, Liz and Bex's delight and my disappointment).

I was in the recording studio now but the girls weren't here with me, they were probably spending their every free minute with their boyfriends before we go on our mission, which FYI is in 8 days, but guess who is with me, Mr. Solomon and ... you guessed it, Zach!

But to be honest, things aren't "that" awkward, we have a laugh and I like being around him but he has been spending less and less time with me, maybe he's moved on, that is good, isn't it?

I was trying to write a song, yeah, I have taken up song writing, it's quite fun. I guess I have a talent for music. Zach normally just messed about with the instruments in the other corner of the room and cracks lame jokes, which turn out to be hilariously funny, if you think about them but then he just stops and stares at me.

Which I am telling you now, is really uncomfortable.

Joe stood up from his seat and said to us both, 'I have an errand to run and I will be back in about an hour, so when you finish in this room, please make sure the wall closes.'

He looked between us both with a confused expression on his face.

Well I don't blame him, because Zach was staring at me again and I was looking anywhere but Zach.

Joe shook his and walked out of the secret room, leaving me with Zach. Major uncomfortableness, (is that even a word?) Because even though he agreed to be "just friends" things are getting really awkward, especially since I am going to be dating Mike soon.

Zach stood up from his place on the other side of the room and he walked to the side and pressed a button, music started playing.

What is he doing?

He walked to the middle and stood in front of the mike, looking at me so intensely that I had make eye-contact. There was so much pain, hurt and longing in his eyes, and I think it's my fault.

Why the hell I am so stubborn?

Suddenly Zach started to sing.

_I shouldn't love you_  
_But I want to_  
_I just can't turn away_  
_I shouldn't see you_  
_But I can't move_  
_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you_  
_But I want to_  
_I just can't turn away_  
_I shouldn't see you_  
_But I can't move_  
_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_  
_How to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_  
_There's so much I can't say_  
_Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
_And look the other way_

_And I don't know_  
_How to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know_  
_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me_  
_I'm wondering why I've waited so long_  
_Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken_  
_I'm waiting here..._

_Been waiting here..._

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know_

Oh. My. God.

We were still looking in to each other's eyes and something in me was longing for him and it was something very powerful. I was about to stand up but Zach looked away from me and stormed out of the room.

I ran after him.

'Zach, wait please!' I cried. He turned around and I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom. He walked over to look out of the window, leaving me by the door.

I took a deep breath and was about to speak when Zach beat me,

'What Cammie? Why did you bring me in here? Because honestly Cammie, I am done waiting for you,' he turned to look at me, 'I am done with you, and if you want to rub it in my face about Marv or whatever his name is, save it for someone who cares, I agreed to be "just friends" but that's not what I want, I mean, what I wanted, I am done with you!'

I raised my eyebrows at Zach and a confused expression appeared on his face, I walked towards him so I was directly in front of him with ghost of a smile on my lips, which of course confused Zach.

A lot!

'I wasn't going to talk to you Zach; I was going to this,' I reached my arms up around Zach's neck and pressed my lips to his. His initial reaction was shock but then he began to kiss me back; he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was sweet at first but started to become more passionate and heated. I guess Zach had been waiting to kiss like this for a long time and I guess I had too but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself, my only regret now it that I didn't admit my liking Zach to myself earlier. I was now pushed up against the wall and Zach's hands were running up and down my sides. I pulled back to breathe.

'So I'm guessing you were not really done with me then, were you?' I asked.

'Shut Up!' Zach said or should I say moaned and I brought his lips back to mine. My fingers ran though his hair and his thumbs rubbed circles on my sides.

We pulled away at the same time and pressed our foreheads together, trying to catch other breath.

'Wow.' Zach said grinning like a Cheshire cat, but I couldn't say anything because I was smiling from ear to ear.

'So...' said Zach, 'Are we like dating, now?'

'Well, I guess.' I replied.

'Well then, I guess so too,' He kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

I was sat with my best friends in our dorm going over our covers. Macey and Liz had to stay the same and they couldn't change their personalities because they were already known by the civilian world, Macey being the Senator's daughter and Liz because of her family and old friends (who have no idea of her being a spy in training).

Bex and I had to keep our appearances the same because Liz and Macey's parents had already seen us both, and Josh, DeeDee and Dillon had already seen me. So the only changes were to happen to just me, to make me more attractive to Mike, but it was only going to be small ones. Thank God.

We were starting to get very bored seeing as though we had gone through all our mission notes and memorized the covers, we had discussed Zach and I's hooking up, and we got so desperate that I almost agreed to become Macey's dress up doll.

Almost.

But thankfully Bex came up with an amazing idea that would rid us of our boredom and give us something to laugh about.

'We could... drum roll please... prank the guys, you know as something to remember us by*insert evil grin*,' Bex suggested. I immediately agreed anything to get me out of becoming

Macey's personal doll. After a bit of persuasion Macey and Liz also agreed to prank the boys.

Then it was time to brainstorm ideas.

* * *

PROS AND CONS OF PRANKING SOMEONE.

(A list by Cameron Ann Morgan with the help of Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry.)

PRO: You are spies in training

CON: The people who you want to prank are also spies in training

PRO: Being spies in training you can think of great prank ideas

CON: The spies in training who you are trying to prank will know that you were responsible and will probably prank us back

PRO: Being spies in training you can deny pranking the prankees and look believable, because you have been trained to lie

CON: The prankees can spot lies because they have been trained to spot them.

PRO: It's really funny

CON: The prankees will probably prank you back.

PRO: The prankees are your boyfriends and you can seduce them to not prank you back.

PRO: Either way you can still have a laugh.

* * *

Today was dedicated to planning. Macey and Liz were in the labs busy concocting a lotion. While Bex and I were in our room placing bugs everywhere and trying to avoid the boys. Because I am telling you now, the worst thing ever to happen when you're trying to prank someone is when the said person is always nice to you and makes you feel guilty, plus I honestly can't imagine how angry Zach will be with me.

I also just saw Mike's picture yesterday, and I have to say he does look good-looking, but his file is a whole other thing, he has been through more girls than I have eaten peanut M&M packets, but at least he has a niceish personalit.

In a nutshell Mike is a bit of a bully and a womaniser, on the plus side he treats his girlfriends nice, and can totally sing and dance!

* * *

This is it.

After a whole day of planning and collecting and concocting and brain-storming and setting up the prank, we were ready. Step 1 of the plan had already begun, we had invited the boys over for a small get together in our room, but little did they know that we wouldn't be there for the first half.

There was a knock at the door and Macey got off her bed and walked up to the door smiling at us before opening it.

'Well, hello my dears, how are you this very fine day?' Macey asked in a posh voice, the type old women would use.

'Who the hell are you and what have you done with my Macey McHenry?' Nick said with amused expression on his face. Macey laughed humourlessly and glared at him. Nick's expression quickly turned into fear and the other boys laughed at him.

'You got WHIPPED!' said Grant, which in turn got him a punch from Nick and a slap from Macey.

I laughed under my breath and got a glare from Grant. Zach walked up to me and sat on my bed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tensed at his touch and Zach felt it too so he pulled me closer to him. I moved forward a bit and I could feel Zach's confusion radiating from his body.

It's not my fault, I have to act like this, the girls and I have promised each other that we would break up with our boyfriends because of the mission. But it's easy for them to say their boyfriends would understand. Zach will go all crazy on me. So I am going to start distancing myself from him. But for now I have to act like this so Macey and Bex won't kill me for backing out of our promise.

'Right guys, so we are going to watch some movies and I have narrowed it down to a Harry Potter Movie Marathon or Pitch Perfect, (500) Days of Summer, Letters to Juliet, Dear John, The Bridesmaids, 27 Dresses and Abduction, because you can't beat Taylor Lautner. So what is it to be? Either way we girls are going to be able to drool over some very hot guys!' I finished, a smirk on the girls and I's faces, and frustration on the guys faces.

'That's not fair, Cammie, I don't like seeing you drooling over any other apart from me!' Zach whispered in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I shivered at his breath.

My phone beeped and I quickly looked at the message, already knowing what was there and jumped of the bed away from Zach. 'Oh, Joey wants to see us, girls, we better go.'

What the boys failed to notice was Liz putting her own phone back in her pocket, after texting me.

'Well, we can come with you,' said Jonas.

'NO!' The girls and I shouted at once.

'It's classified.' I said.

'Stay here and don't move, we'll be back in about fifteen minutes, ok?' asked Bex.

'Fine,' muttered the boys.

I smirked; we have these boys wrapped around our fingers!

The girls and I walked out of the room, and went into a secret room filled with screens that showed our room and the boys sitting on our beds

* * *

**Zach's POV**

'Did you guys see how Cammie was acting? I told you something was up!' I said frustration filling my voice.

'Maybe, she thinks you're going too fast with the relationship?' Jonas asked.

'Nah, I don't think it's that, I think it's something to do with that mission they're going on, maybe it's to do with Mike. Macey said Cammie has seen his picture.' Nick said. 'Apparently Cammie said he looked hot!'

'Not helping Nick!'

'Sorry, sorry!'

I picked up her pillow and hugged it.

'What's that?' asked Grant frowning. I A folded piece of paper, lay where the pillow had been. I picked it up.

It was a list.

I read it out.

* * *

**A PERFECT BOYFRIEND AND THINGS BOYFRIENDS SHOULD UNDERSTAND.**

_**(A list by Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry)**_

When she walks away from you mad: Follow her.

When she stares at your mouth: Kiss her.

When she pushes you or hit's you: Grab her and don't let go.

When she starts cussing at you: Kiss her and tell her you love her.

When she's quiet: Ask her what's wrong.

When she ignores you: Give her your attention.

When she pulls away: Pull her back.

When you see her at her worst: Tell her she's beautiful.

When you see her start crying: Just hold her and don't say a word.

When you see her walking: Sneak up and hug her waist from behind.

When she's scared: Protect her.

When she lay's her head on your shoulder: Tilt her head up and kiss her

. When she steals your favourite hat: Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.

When she teases you: Tease her back and make her laugh.

When she doesn't answer for a long time: reassure her that everything is okay.

When she looks at you with doubt: Back yourself up.

When she say's that she likes you: she really does more than you could understand.

When she grabs your hands: Hold hers and play with her fingers.

When she bumps into you: bump into her back and make her laugh.

When she tells you a secret: keep it safe and untold.

When she looks at you in your eyes: don't look away until she does.

When she misses you: she's hurting inside.

When you break her heart: the pain never really goes away.

When she says it's over: she still wants you to be hers.

Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.

When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go.

When her best friends say, 'You break her heart; I'll break your face.'

Listen to them. When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 years later she'll remember you.

Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.

Call her before you sleep and after you wake up

. Treat her like she's all that matters to you.

Tease her and let her tease you back.

Stay up all night with her when she's sick.

Watch her favourite movie with her or her favourite show even if you think it's stupid.

Give her the world.

Let her wear your clothes.

When she's bored or sad, hang out with her.

Let her know she's important.

Kiss her in the pouring rain.

When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Who's ass am I kicking babe?"

Pick her up and spin her around when she's feeling down.

If she pranks you, forgive her.

Never embarrass her.

Wear the McHenry limited edition chocolate face masks for men, so your skin can be smooth!

_**(We wish our boyfriends could be like this!)**_

* * *

'W-O-W!' said Grant, 'Who knew girlfriends could be so demanding? Nick, you never said anything about this!'

'I-I-didn't know!' said Nick, his voice quivering.

'Well, I am going to make a girl reader-type thingy, with all this information; I can work out what makes a girl tick!' Jonas exclaimed.

I ripped the paper out of Nick's hand and said, 'Well, what are you standing here for? Jonas take a picture of it with your phone, and then you can process it later, ok? We need to memorize this, and then wait for the girls to come back. Oh and we'll find those face masks later'

We quickly straightened ourselves out and I I laid back on Cammie's bed, inhaling her scent and looking up at the ceiling while going over and over the list.

I heard footsteps from outside the door and the girls burst in all laughing. 'I can't believe, Joe Solomon, Joe Solomon wants a McHenry limited edition chocolate face mask! Joe Solomon! Joey!' exclaimed Cammie.

The face mask!

I watched Macey run across the room and open her bedside draw. Inside were five face masks. She took one out and handed it to Cammie, 'You go give it to him, and then ask him why he wants it!'

Cammie nodded and walked out. I waited a few minutes, and ignoring the girls' protests, went after Cammie, to talk to her.

I ran down the corridor, towards Mr. Solomon's office, but behind me I heard a scraping sound, like an old door opening. I turned around to see Cammie coming out of a secret passage way, walking back towards her room. I thought back to the list.

_When you see her walking: Sneak up and hug her waist from behind._

She jumped. 'ZACH! OMG! You scared the life out of me! Idiot!' She turned around and hit me over the head, but she was laughing all the time. Ouch! Gallagher Girls hit hard!

How come she's acting fine now? Argh, girls are so confusing!

'You know, you're going to hurt me one of these days, and then you're going to feel really bad about it.' I said.

'Yeah, well don't sneak up on me again!' She said. I studied her face.

'What- Why are you looking at me like that for?' She asked, taking a step back and crossing her arms.

I shrugged and said,' I was trying to work out why you're being so "hot and cold" with me.'

Her mouth widened into a small 'oh.'

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuhhh!**

**So yeah, longest chapter yet! More than 3000 words without the long A/N! (10 pages in word!)**

**Hope you all forgive me! oh and if you read my long A/N please please please write SNOW! In your reviews, just so I have an idea on who actually reads my A/Ns.**

**Oh and can someone please tell me what AU means? Thank you!**

**I'll try update soon, but I have multiple fanfic ideas that I am currently writing up on word, so yeah, I'll update whenever I can, because I get distracted very easily! **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I have a tendency.**

**Oh and the song was Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney, I've had it in my head for ages and just because Grant can't sing doesn't mean Zach can't! So remember write SNOW in your reviews and vote in my poll on my profile!**

**Uknowiloveu **

**PS. REVIEW!**

**PSS. vote on my poll! FOR YOUR FAVE BAND NAME!**


End file.
